Death
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: 'He just sat there looking down at his hands, stained with what remained of her blood. The silver glint of steel around his wrist was the harsh reality he was facing...What has he done'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **This story was supposed to be a one-shot but it has spiraled out of control and now it will be a few chapters long!**

 **I have posted this on Dokuga as well under the name of LadyNita!**

 **Reviews are loved and wanted!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Word count: 1,416**

 **Chapter one: Death becomes her**

His wide golden eyes stared down at the woman he had come to love with every fiber of his being. The woman he promised to make his for well, forever. But with approaching sounds of police sirens he wondered about love. Black raven feather hair sprawled out on the bed sheet, its once pristine white slowly turning color as her blood soaked the fabric. Once startling sapphire eyes full of cold fire and life stared accusingly at him. Glazed over in death, a frozen scream trapped on slightly pink lips. She lay nude on the blood-soaked bed, a picture of perfection, or would have been if her throat didn't look like it did. Slashed and torn at till the white of the bone showed as if a rabid dog had gotten a hold of her. Hell, even in death she stirred a heat in him that made him feel both aroused and ashamed of himself. Perfect, she had been utterly perfect in life and even in death, with the swell of her breast were perky and taught with pink nipples a shade darker than blush. A flat and tone stomach that lead to a swell of hips, wide enough to draw any man's attention. Golden eyes travel lower over her exposed sex and legs that were spread apart. Awaiting him and only him, he was a selfish man and took her away from the world.

Banging loud banging was coming from the door, a shout from the other side brought him out of his stupor. **" _Police, open the door"_** head turned from the body of his lover to the front door. Police? Why were they here? Slowly feet padded against the cold wood floor, reaching the door and yanking it open. Two uniform officers stared at him in abject horror, mouths slack as words failed on their tongues. His golden eyes lifted from their faces to that of a large man behind them. It was like looking at a reflection of himself. After all, it was his father, family genetics being strong.

"My God boy, what have you done? Where is she? Where is the girl?" Touga managed to speak while looking at his son.

"Sir, please step aside and let us in" the oldest of the officers spoke before pushing his way past, making sure he didn't touch Sesshomaru. "Corva stay with him!" He shouted back to his partner before slipping further into the house, heading for the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done?" Touga stepped inside along with officer Corva, his golden eyes tracing over his son before searching the room. Heart pounding in his chest at the sight that was before him.

"Father?" he spoke softly, almost not heard by the elder male. Hand lifted off of the door to rub his tired face when he noticed the red substance that had dried on his hand. It was dark and began to flake in some places. Blood was almost unmistakable, some movies and tv shows made it look darker than what it actually was for dramatic effect. But Sesshomaru knew true blood when he saw it, after all, he was a successful surgeon.

Slowly horror began to leak into those eyes of his as a shout from the bedroom made the other two males in the room jump slightly.

"Corva arrest that man!" It was what caused the ball rolling for the rest of the night as the young officer slapped his cuffs on the male, detaining him until the detectives and the crime scene arrived. The older cop stumbled out of the bedroom looking green around the face as he tried to keep his dinner down. Touga slipped past the commotion of his son being placed in handcuffs to go and see what made a man turn green like that. O,h how he wished he hadn't as he peered in from the door frame. The body on the bed looked out of place in all of the blood that had cooled and gelled in place on the white sheet.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had slipped into his own mind as he watched other uniforms arrive along with a few detectives and what appeared to be crime scene techs. They milled around the home and even asked him questions, questions he simply couldn't answer at the current moment. His father bellowing from behind the wall of cops that he say nothing till their family lawyer got there. It all happened so damn fast as he was marched out of his home into the elevator, paraded through the lobby as the media swarmed them all. Cameras flashing as cops did their best to shield him from their nosey inquiries. Someone shouting at them to back up before they were arrested for interfering with an investigation. Touga bringing up the rear, a reporter trying her best to get him to talk about what was going on. The standard 'no comment' was given.

Sliding into the back of a squad car Sesshomaru peeked a glance at his father, gold clashed with gold before the door closed and the sound of everything faded out. What had he done?

Two hours later Sesshomaru had been picked apart by the crime scene techs, given a whores bath and dressed in the standard issue orange jumpsuit as his father and lawyer talked back and forth. Waiting for the detectives to come and take him to an interrogation room.

"Touga, one more time, explain to me what occured?" Naraku stated from his seat next to his childhood friend. His red eyes, peering from father to son as he tried to figure out what had happened and why he was called out of his bed at two in the morning. His black hair thrown into a tangled mess at the nap of the neck.

"I received a text from Sesshomaru and it caused me some concern, he stated that there had been an accident and the police were on the way. I jumped into the car and headed his way, thinking Inuyasha had gotten himself into more trouble." A knowing look was passed between the two of them before Touga continued on. "I managed to meet the cops in the lobby and rode up with them. It took them two minutes of pounding on his door for Sesshomaru to finally answer it. He opened it up covered in blood and dressed in a pair of lounge pants."

"Then what?" Naraku urged the pacing male.

"The older one, Yanking or whatever barged into the apartment. Headed straight for the bedroom, he found her laying there. He called for Corva to arrest him, by that time I was heading to see what the hell was going on. The rest is as you know."

"Wait your saying the police had been notified before you?" Naraku wrote that down in his notepad. Eyes glancing up to the younger version of Touga, well not a full younger version he surmised considering he could see that wretched woman in him. The attitude and cold demeanor were all Kimi. But for now, Naraku put his thoughts away and focused on the case at hand.

"Touga do the police have his phone?" Naraku asked.

"No...I might of swiped it before the techs got there." He stated before hands automatically reached into the pockets of his dress pants.

"Good, without a warrant they are not touch that device till we comb through it." Setting down his pen the brunette rubbed the bridge of his nose. What a mess.

"Sesshomaru tell me what happened, I am bound by attorney client privilege and whatever you tell me won't leave this room." Eyes darted towards Touga before flickering back to Sesshomaru.

He just sat there looking down at his hands, stained with what remained of her blood. The silver glint of steel around his wrist was the harsh reality he was facing. But still, he didn't say anything just staring down at his hands. Images of her naked body laying in bed running over and over in his mind. The fact that his father and lawyer were in front of him meant nothing at all. Nothing mattered until the door to the room opened up and in the doorway stood two detectives with grim faces. "This way gentlemen" the fatter of the two spoke before nodding down the hallway.

As Sesshomaru stood up his body acting as if on autopilot a single thought ran across his mind.

 _'What have I done'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another installment of Death!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Reviews are loved**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word count: 1,333**

 **Chapter 2: Look-Alike**

The morgue was in a separate building taking up the majority of the bottom floor along with a basement. In a bustling city people dropping dead by natural causes and unnatural ones left and right they needed a bigger place. It was always cold and sterile with the constant smell of disinfectant hanging in the air. The o my plus side of the morgue was the fact that it was so close to the police station. Made the paperwork process go a lot smoother, but it was also a hassle due to the overwhelming detectives that flooded in the door trying to bully their case to the top of the pile.

Open twenty-four hours a day the staff was well trained and use to the most extreme cases involving the city. So when the van containing the body of the recently deceased pulled in, no one really batted an eye as Sango stepped out of the driver seat, her normal cheerful demeanor was set into a more glum depression. Death was something that was apart of nature the only certainty in life was that one day everyone would be returning to earth. But this case had gotten to Sango, it had shaken the poor woman to the core.

"Alright let's get her on to the table, this one is number one priority." Even if her emotions were in disarray her voice was calm and authoritative.

With the task being delegated to the techs and helpers the medical examiner moved into the cool building, eyes traveling over to her bosses office and noticing the light was still on. A brow rose up in question before her feet turned direction, moving to the open doorway and peering inside. Her boss was Chief Medical Examiner of the city and was normally here in the morning, leaving Sango in charge of the night shift. Their friendship had started in medical school, each one heading on a different career path. How they ended up in the morgue of all places was a story for a later time. Brown almost cinnamon colored eyes peered into the office and watched with amusement as her friend, sleeping, head resting down on the desk with a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of the mouth to pull on what could only be important paperwork.

Sango the crafty person she was couldn't pass up the chance to fuck with the sleeping woman, picking up a heavy medical book from the stack by the door she proceeded to slam it down on the floor.

 _BLOOP_

The loud noise was enough to jolt the girl upright, looking wildly around the room before eyes rested on a laughing Sango. Heart pounding out of her chest as she laid a hand on her chest, eyes narrowing down slightly. "Damn it Sango, you're gonna give me a damn heart attack!" she cried slightly.

"You scare so easily Gome! I couldn't help it, ya know! Anyways I assume that you are here this late due to the fact that the body is tied to a very predominant family." Sango stated while bending down to scoop up the book.

The woman know identified as Gome nodded her head, Kagome Higurashi was the youngest female CME the city had ever had and she was damn good at her job. The beautiful woman had outsmarted and outwitted most of the male colleagues. Stood her ground when they tried to belittle her due to gender and proved her worth countless times. All while keeping a warm smile on her lips.

"I heard it was tied to the Tashio family, that they want a rush on all the evidence and hopefully get the preliminary autopsy done before morning. Well, later this morning…" Standing up from her desk chair Kagome gathered her black hair into a high ponytail and slipped on her lab coat.

"Gome, you have to understand something before you start. The cops were shaken up this time when they saw the body." Sango began a raised brow from Kagome was all the prompting needed for her to continue on.

"The body, she looks identical to you"

Hands paused in the middle of soothing the coat into place to look up at her best friend, the body looked like her? "Let me see the body" and just like that both women straightened up their body's, set their shoulders and moved into the workspace. The body having already been removed from the black bag and set on the cold stainless steel table.

From the distance, Kagome only saw a dead body, as she closed the distance and gazed down at the woman she finally understood why she had been woken up from a dead sleep with a half dozen calls from a few detective friends. Why her boyfriend had all but shouted at her through the phone for taking so long to answer the call.

The woman on the table resembled Kagome down to the color of her eyes and the way her hair was cut and most likely styled when she was alive, it unnerved her a bit to be looking at this woman with her wide blue eyes. Bending down she began to inspect the wound as her hands slipped into a pair of latex gloves.

Sango watched from a distance as her friend slipped into 'doctor mode' as everyone had fondly referred it too. A mode where Kagome became almost emotionless and robotic as she worked the body over, expecting every inch of flesh but her main focus was on the nasty gaping wound at the neck.

"Sango, I want an x-ray of the wound and a tox screen run on her also run the blood collected at the scene to the blood on the suspect, run them all against each other. " Pausing slightly Kagome's eyes locked on to those of the dead women. "Do we have I.D on her?"

"Her name isn't listed on any paperwork in the house and no one is talking about it, no purse or wallet was recovered from the apartment. So unless the Tashio's give us a name we are going to have to run her through CODIS and see what we get, as well as the DVM database." Kagome nodded to the other female before peeling back the eyelid of the current Jane Doe and touched the glazed over the eyeball. "Sango bring me a dish?" she called but never looked up as the other woman dutifully came over with a clear container.

"Find something?"

"I think our victim tried to change her appearance" Fingers pinched the eye slightly before pulling, a film lifted with her fingers. Moving to place it in the dish she looked to Sango. "Our victim used high-quality contact lenses."

But before she could continue her phone began to ring, sighing she really hated to be disturbed while starting her work. Stripping off the glove she pulled her phone from the pants pocket and answered the blasted thing.

"Kagome" she answered before listening to her boyfriend's voice float over the line. Eyes narrowing slightly. "I'll be right there" she stated before hanging up and looking at Sango's questioning eyes. "Tashio family's lawyer has identified the body. Her name is Kagome Higurashi…." a deep breath was taken.

"I'm heading over there, get my bad ready I'm going to sample his blood, Kouga said that he is out of it and spacey I want to see if it's shock or something more. "

Cinnamon eyes narrowed "You have something, don't you? Kagome have you seen this before?"

Sapphire clashed with cinnamon a knowing look crossing those blue eyes before she tossed her gloves away. "What is it Kagome, tell me?" Head shaking slightly before taking her bag out of Sango's hand. "I can't till I run his blood, then I will let you know and the cops." without another word she ducked out of the basement and headed up, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is another chapter!**

 **Reviews are loved and cherrished**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word count: 1,002**

 **Chapter Three: A crime to remember**

"Detective I am only going to say this one more time, either you charge my client with something or you release him into my custody." The room was thick with emotions as the lawyer stared off against another detective. His patients were growing thin with the idiots as they tried to gather information. Touga had long been removed from the room due to conflict of interest and the fact he wasn't being suspected of murdering the girl.

Kogua Okami stared at the impressive male across from him, his shoulders holding onto a tension that seemed to be steadily building. He had been sitting in the room for twenty minutes showing the suspect and his lawyer a photo of the dead woman, demanding an identification of her. And finally, after a long, long moment her name was uttered out. But it had his partner and him glancing at one another.

"Our CME is on her way up here" Kogua began but was cut off by the lawyer again.  
"What does a CME have to do with my client?"  
"Her name, you see, the name you gave us is the same as…" A knock at the door caused everyone's eyes to swivel towards the door. All eyes except Sesshomaru as he staredown at his hands.

Kogua stood up to the protest of Naraku and opened up the door, his tall frame shield the other person. "Detective you are wasting my time and I do not like it, nor do I like being interrupted." Naraku began but as Kogua stepped away from any words he was going to speak died on his tongue as Kagome stepped inside. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You see why the harsh treatment of your client when the officer responding to the call walked in upon the girl on the bed, the same girl you identified as Kagome Higurashi. This is Kagome Higurashi the CME." Kogua stated but his eyes were not looking to the lawyer but to Sesshomaru whom still hadn't looked up from his hands.

Naraku sat in his chair a loss for words as the girl placed her medical bag down on the table and opened it up, taking out what she would need to draw blood. "Without a court order you will not be taking blood from my client, and if this woman is who you say she is who is the one that is dead?" He snapped back into lawyer mode quicker than expected.

"I don't think Mr. Tashio killed the woman, the fact that she has my name and looks like me is a bit unnerving but I need his blood to prove this," Kagome stated before walking over to Sesshomaru, bending down slightly to watch him.

"Mr. Tashio? Mr. Tashio, can you look at me?" She spoke softly as Naraku and the two detectives looked on. Sesshomaru still didn't move from his position. "That is enough, my client has been through enough for tonight I am taking him home unless you plan to charge him with something."

"Kag's"  
The nickname Kogua used was enough to trigger Sesshomaru out of his stupor and to gaze up at the room, as if seeing it all for the first time. Golden eyes moved around the cops to his lawyer the pictures on the table and then to the female standing beside him. "Gome?" he sounded so small and afraid.

"Mr. Tashio, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I need to take some blood from you...is that ok?" firmly stating it once again to the exasperated sigh of his lawyer. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on then?" Naraku asked.

"There was a case a few years back that is entirely similar to this one, a female was found with her throat torn out and her boyfriend was arrested for his murder, it wasn't until the body arrived at the morgue did anyone notice who was on the table. A medical student moonlighting as an assistant fainted at the sight. Turns out the Jane Doe on the table was an exact look alike to the assistant. It was an elaborate murder, the Jane had undergone a huge amount of surgery to look like the assistant even stole her identity. Luckily the ME did blood work on both the Jane and the boyfriend and found drugs in both of their systems." Kagome began to explain as she gently took Sesshomaru's arm and rolled up his sleeve.

His golden eyes never leaving her face as she prepared his arm to take blood. His mind was so foggy he didn't fully register what was going on but everyone in the room locked on to Kagome as she began to speak again.

"The boyfriend had a concoction of date rape drugs and special K enough in him to keep him in a zombie-like state." A nod is given to Sesshomaru to prove a point. "I think the same thing is happening again. This time I'm the target. The original killer was never caught and once I run his blood and every other piece of blood the lab collected I have a feeling my point will be proven."

Maybe it was because the time of night was reaching four in the morning and maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep before being hauled into the police station. But Naraku was in disbelief of what was going on.

"Are you telling me someone pretended to be you and hook up with my client then frame him?"

"That is exactly what I am saying" Kagome nodded her head as her hands finished up drawing his blood and releasing the wrap on his arm. "He needs to be admitted to the hospital and purged of all the drugs in his system, rest and maybe tomorrow evening he will be more coherent." Moving to stand up she was taken back by the strong hand around her wrist and the childlike look Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Gome?" he whispered again.

"Mr. Tashio…"


	4. Chapter 4

**^.^ oh you guys! Thank you so much for the support of this story!**

 **Here is another chapter, this one is on the shorter side so be warned. I haven't been feeling too good lately and that coupled with the fact that everyone's birthday is this month I am exhausted.**

 **Don't be harsh on the unoriginal last names of some of them!**

 **Reviews are cherished, got some ideas for me hit me up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Word Count: 775**

 **Chapter Four: Who are you?**

Kagome had left the interrogation room with a heavy heart, it took her awhile for her to convince Mr. Tashio to release her. While still in a drug-induced fog she took care of her words and even chided Koga on his behavior of threatening to slam the poor man into the table if he didn't let her go. The male was in a fragile state of mind and didn't need that harsh treatment, but when it didn't seem like he was going to let go they had brought in his father and it seemed to be the right call. Attention focusing on someone more familiar to him instead of the current situation, Kagome had slipped out of the room with ease.

The mind filled with rushing thoughts she barely paid mind to the people around her as she made way back to the lab. Sesshomaru's blood vials tucked safely into the pockets of the lab coat she wore still. For what seemed like an eternity she finally walked back to the smell of disinfectant and death. "Sango, do we have an I.D on the girl and also do we have that x-ray done?"

A file was handed to Kagome before she could even finish her sentence as Sango sat in her rolling chair typing at a small computer. "Results should be in soon, I called in Haku."

Haku was the nickname for Sango's younger brother and one of the best Toxicologist in the area. Even if he was only fresh out of college he was bright and eager to learn from the best and the best included his older sister.

"Fantastic, have him run these as well." fishing out the blood vials she passed them along to Sango before opening up the folder and taking out the x-ray, holding it up to the light and looking carefully at the bone placements. Blue eyes narrowed slightly at what she was seeing, alarms going off in her head.

"Kagome, we have an I.D" Sango called from the computer, pulling up an image of a girl and a very long rap sheet to go along with it. "Fingerprints come back to one Kagura Wind, and by the looks of it, she was no stranger to the law. Grand larceny, Grand theft auto, two counts possession with the intent to distribute, robbery, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon. Prostitution, credit card fraud...Kagome this list goes on and on."

"Why on earth was she pretending to be me?" Looking to Sango she shook her head before mentioning to put up her picture on the big screen so they can compare with the body on the table.

"Similar bone structure but other than that everything has been changed, this girl underwent a few surgeries to do this. Eye, nose, cheekbones, and fillers and injections along with hair extensions and high-grade contacts." Sango mused while studying the girl's mugshot "A lot of trouble for what?"

"Tell Haku to put some lead on those results, get Miroku in here as well I know what killed this woman and it wasn't the gnarly throat wound." Orders were given she glanced back at the x-ray before sliding it back in the folder and tucking it away, it was time to start on the autopsy.

With their star suspect being carted away by ambulance to the hospital Koga threw the notebook he had in his hands at the wall. What should have been an open and shut case was turning into a bloody three-ring circus and his girl was at the center of it.

"Easy Koga, that temper of yours isn't going to get the killer any time soon." A smooth voice spoke up from a desk a few feet away. Detective Miroku Monk sat at his desk in his purple button up shirt and black dress pants watching his partner just about lose his shit over this case. Sure he understood how close to home it had hit but that didn't mean to lose your cool, maybe it was the fact that Sesshomaru Taisho looked at the real Kagome Higurashi with absolute love and Koga had been fucking around behind the pretty doctors back for the last six months.

"Mind your own business Monk!" Koga snapped before yanking his jacket on and storming out of the bullpen.

"Childish" Miroku tsked before feeling the vibration of his phone going off in his pocket, fishing it out he read the text from a certain AME and grinned before standing up and putting his gun in its side holster before heading out. Looks like the Doc had some information after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**/ you guys flatter me with the reviews!**

 **The whole things about being a couple chapters long seem to be out of the question, this story will be as long as it needs to be.**

 **The next chapter will have more Sesshomaru in it!**

 **Koga is a hoe!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Reviews are cherished!**

 **Word Count: 1,379**

 **Chapter five: Games**

The hum of machines whirring to life and the small talk of Kagome were the only sounds in the room as everyone did their jobs. Sango assisted in the autopsy by collecting samples and handing tools to her boss. This was part of the process, this was what Kagome excelled at the most. Eyes racking over every inch of the wounds as the tape recorder did its job and recorded everything being said.

"As the x-ray confirmed my initial thoughts the victim was strangled to death, the cause of strangulation is a mystery since the neck wound illuminated signs. The hyoid bone is broken beyond recognition. Indicates a brutal death, still awaiting toxicology to confirm suspicions. Petechiae in both eyes are consistent with strangulation. Other than that there are no other wounds to the body nor are there any bruising." Hitting the stop button on the tape she straightened up her back and looked at Sango. "Hell of a way to die"

"Take over and take note of her organs and any trauma there might especially with the liver if she was a constant drug abuser maybe her liver will tell us how bad it was. Also, I want to take out the fillers in her cheeks, maybe they were labeled with a serial number and we can trace it back to the doctor that did all her work." Another pause before she gazed at the woman. "See if she had her breast done as well." With that, she stripped off her gloves and deposited them in the biohazard bin and moved to her office.

Miroku lounged on the plush couch that took up the far wall of Kagome's office, his eyes were closed to the world as if he were sleeping. But the detective was always alert and ready to spring into action. "Good to see you so early in the morning Miroku" she greeted him while taking her chair. A soft sigh escaping ink lips.

"You look tired Doc, did we call you away from some **_activity_**?" he asked making the word seem dirtier than what it was.

"Hush you pervert! You were the one with Koga all night!" chiding him softly, missing the way his eyes opened and hardened at the excuse she gave. Right with Koga all night. The bastard didn't get to the crime scene until right before the ME van pulled in. Sweating and fixing at his tie, eyes darting to see who would step out of the van. Relife it hadn't been his fiance. The bastard.

"Mhm, so what do you have for me my dear?" he changed the subject a little part of himself screaming to tell the girl the truth.

"Do you remember the Hauler case?"

"Vaguely I hadn't been transferred yet, just arrived in the city and all. Trying to get laid and show off this bod!" sensual lips pulled back to show that perfect smile of his and all his pearly white teeth.

"Riiight…" Eyes rolled at the pervert before typing on her computer and pulling up the files she was after.

"I was doing my residency at the time the first murder took place, it wasn't big news around the hospital and since the cops didn't want the community in an uproar they swept everything under the rug. But it was as the body arrived at the ME's office his assistant noticed the striking similarity to the body." Miroku sat up and listened to his friend tell the story, if there was a point to it then it was coming soon. Kagome didn't like to beat around the bush about things that pertained to her job.

"To make a long story short the victim and the assistant were similar, face wise as well as body and hair, someone went to great lengths to make her the assistant. Stole her identity and everything, the same manner of death and the boyfriend was framed for it. Had the CME at the time not run a panel on the body and the boyfriend they would have never found the drugs in their system which through the time of die off. The victim was killed five hours before the boyfriend woke up, he had so much shit in his system that he was lucky to be alive in all reality. They never found the actual killer, just a note saying _'check'_ Super creepy stuff...but then nothing like this has happened since."

Turning the screen to face the detective the case file was for his viewing pleasure a picture of the victim was sprawled out on the bed, in the same manner, they had found their victim.

"Jesus christ...how the hell did you even make this connection Doc?" he asked while slowly standing up to get a better look at the case file.

"I have a brilliant mind and the fact that this case stands out from the typical serial killers...its thought out it takes time to execute it. Whoever is behind all of this...he's going to do it again and again till someone stops him." reclining back in the chair her eyes met those deep almost violet hues of the detective. A somber look taking control of his handsome face.

But their talking was interrupted by a certain tech with familiar cinnamon colored eyes, although his eyes were a shade or so lighter than his older sister. Haku was a handsome boy with sun-kissed skin from being out on the beach far too much, a line of freckles danced themselves across his cheeks and nose. Brown hair cut into one of those hip styles that made all the girls swoon in delight. "Got the results in for both the Vic and the suspect!" he beamed while waving a piece of paper in the air."

"What did it say?" Kagome asked while standing up from the chair, eager to know if her gut was right on this one.

"Kagura's blood showed high levels of special K" Haku began only to be interpreted by Miroku.

"Wait who is Kagura?"

"The one pretending to be me...didn't I tell you we got a positive I.D on her?"

At his glare, Kagome shrugged her shoulders before giving Haku a pointed look to continue on with his findings.

"Anyways she was strangled while still under the influence of the drugs, hell, had she not been killed this much in her system would of eventually killed her outright, while Mr. Tashio had a very controlled amount along with something else that we can't identify yet, both of them ingested the drugs through food or even a beverage. It's why it took so long to take effect and why Mr. Tashio is acting like a zombie. I already alerted the hospital of the present drug and the mystery one so they can know what care he will need."

"Good work Haku" Kagome praised as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Kagome! Miroku I think Y'all need to see this!" A frantic call from Sango had all three darting out of the office and over to the slightly blood-covered woman. No matter how much blood a victim lost, when they were cut open on the table you were going to get messy. Blood, body fluids, stomach contents whatever, it was a messy job!

"What's the matter?" Miroku started to say but the sheer panic on the lovely AME face had his chest tightening up.

"Sango?" Kagome and Haku said at the same time.

"I found this in her stomach like she swallowed it before things happened." A white piece of paper was unfolded and slightly soaked with stomach acid but it didn't look too terribly ruined due to its location. "It's a note from the killer" she delicately laid it down on another table and everyone moved to look at it.

 _ **'Good work Doctor hard feelings for Sesshomaru he was the perfect target after all...the game is just beginning'**_

"What do you think it means?" Haku asked innocently

"It means more bodies are going to start popping up" Kagome looked at her friend's faces with a grim expression of her own. They had a serial killer on their hands that liked to play games, things were going to get messy very very fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews on it as well!**

 **A little note: Guys this story is written in my spare time, I have the power of Google at my fingertips and I do know not everything I write out is not real world correct.**

 **Reviews are loved!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word Count: 735ish**

 **Chapter Six: Wake up call**

 _Later that day:_

Slowly painfully slowly the male tried to open his eyes but they felt heavier than they should of. Hell, his whole body felt heavier than it was supposed to. But when his eyes finally did open everything was blurry and bright. Grimacing slightly before trying again, this time the room came into focus but what he saw made him want to shut his eyes again. Why was Inuyasha in his room? WHY was the bastard in his house!

Body jerking upright was the worst idea he ever had, the oxygen hose wrapped around his head jerked him back slightly. A painful stab radiated from his arm and the bastard that shared a father with him.

"Whoa, easy fluffy" Inuyasha grumbled before springing up to his feet, the monitor started to beep loudly in the room, notifying everyone the finger monitor had fallen off. "Here put this thing back on before nurse Olga comes back in." He stated before turning his eyes to the door in a slight paranoid state. Shoving the thing back on it took a heartbeat or two before the monitor shut off and everything was quiet again.

"Whew."

"Inuyasha, why are you…" eyes darted around the generic looking room before landing on his younger brother. "Why the hell am I in a hospital room?" Laying back down he tried to recall the events that would have led up to something like this.

"Dad wanted someone with you at all times till you woke up, let me give him a call."

"No, what the hell is going on?" he gritted out.

"Fluffy you really don't know?"

At the deadpanned glare Inuyasha averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit he had since he was a child. His silver hair clipped close to the head, a few strands falling into his eyes, shadowing them slightly from view.

"Bro, a lot of things happened in the last few hours" he tried to form the words on his tongue but he knew his father was better suited for things like this.

"That chick you were dating or whatever...turnsoutshewasn'twhoshesaidshewasandsomehowshewaskilledandyougotframedforthejob" He blurted out in one long-winded breath.

Sesshomaru the proud male of pristine linage and the master of his own career laid in a hospital bed trying to decode the nonsense his younger half-brother had blurted out. A headache began to form at the base of his skull, feeling it reach around the brain and settle right behind his eye sockets. The questions of why he was in a hospital were still heavy on his mind but the fool wasn't giving him any answers.

Wait.

Did he say his girlfriend was killed?

Impossible. Kagome wasn't dead. Had he gone out drinking again and this was some horrible prank for getting blackout drunk?

"Sesshomaru good to see that you are awake." A new voice from the door caused the male to glance up

"Father, why is the bastard rambling on about someone being dead and whatever?" he exaggerated a sigh. Head turned to the side and inspected the Iv that had been placed there, mentally picking it apart.

"Son" The elder of the Tashio men sat down at the foot of the bed and refrained from rubbing the bridge of his nose, wanting nothing more than to swat the back of his second oldest head. Couldn't he of waited a few minutes before opening up his damned mouth?

"Do you remember anything that occurred last night?" at the notion that Sesshomaru had no recollection of the events he slowly started to explain what he could. How he had found his son and the events that occurred to him while the police took him into custody, the death of the female he had cared so deeply for and the mystery that came from it. It took a solid hour of arguing back and forth with his thick-headed son before he would accept the truth about the girl, an hour for his stone cold oldest to break apart and the first wave of tears to slowly fall. Sesshomaru was known to be a stoic being but he had a heart deep down inside that he kept closed off to everyone but those he deeply cared about.

He mourned the loss of his beloved and mourned the lie he had managed to get wrapped up in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter!**

 **Updates might be slow coming, I am super sick so bear with me!**

 **Reviews are loved! Loved!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Word Count: 1,398**

 **Chapter Seven: Hurt Nature**

It had been a busy day and Kagome found herself more exhausted then she had ever been before, sleep was calling her name but there was still so much more to do before she could allow herself to succumb to it. Heading out into the still warm sunlight she took a glance at her phone before putting it away in the huge purse she carried. Koga was supposed to meet her outside of the building and go to dinner together. A small pout formed itself on her lips when she didn't see the brash man.

"Doc, you alright?" a voice from her right carried on the wind, disrupting her train of thought.

"Oh, Miroku I didn't know you were still here?" smiling as the male approached her.

"Yeah I was finishing up some paperwork since Koga dipped out early, I thought you were the reason he did so." A brow rose up, he mentally kicked himself at the pained expression that crossed her blue eyes.

"No, we were supposed to meet up for dinner, guess he went home and crashed it's been a long day after all." Good old Kagome trying to make the best of the situation.

"Well since he decided to bail on both of us lets go and get some food, my treat!" he suggested and before the girl could even protest he looped his arm in hers and began to walk away towards his car. A sleek black Camaro sat in a parking spot looking just as aggressive as it should have. A quick press of the button and he smoothly unlocked the beast and held open her door. Seeing as she had absolutely no choice in the matter she leaned up and kissed his cheek before sliding into the awaiting leather seat. He grinned before shutting the door and half jogging to his own side of the car and slipping into it. Pressing the start button the engine roared to life and they took off down the road.

"Someone has been watching one too many episodes of Hawaii Five-O she teased as he scoffed slightly, holding a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I resent that remark!"

"Whatever you say Danno!" Kagome giggled as the male beside her grumbled in his seat while taking a turn to the restaurant district. Eyes roaming the names of buildings before making up his own mind and not even allowing Kagome the option of choosing a spot.

"Here we are!" He gave a wolfish grin as she groaned in her own seat, should have known he would have picked this spot of all places. Between the shouts of sports fans yelling at the tv's or the scantily clad women, he was most at home.

"Fine but drinks are on you Roku!" opening up her door before he got the chance too she left her bag in the bar only taking out her wallet and phone. Bumping the door shut with her hip she joined the male on the sidewalk and strolled into the establishment chatting idly.

With a badge on his hip the two of them were seated right away, sometimes there was a perk to being a cop the male mused as his eyes lingered a bit long on the waitress rear end. That was until their actual waitress came up to the table with her bubbly personality.

"Hey, I am Ayame and I'll be your server what can I get y'all to drink?" the girl introduced herself, her lovely red hair was split into pigtails on the side of her head. Spilling over her shoulders before ending right above her breast, green eyes shining in warmth as she waited for one of them to answer.

"A beer, Doc?" Miroku answered before flipping the menu open to looking at the appetizers they had, his stomach demanding food.

"Mai Tai, please" She nodded after a bit, securing her choice in her mind and not flagging the poor girl down later to chain it.

"Sure, any appetizers to hold you over while Y'all look at the menu?" she asked while jotting the drink order down.

"The basket of mozzarella sticks will do" He answered before raising a brow at his friend, the death glare being sent his way was totally uncalled for. "What?"

"Totally killing my diet" Kagome chided slightly before Ayame chuckled and nodded her head, walking away to put in the order to the computer.

"Like you need to diet anyways Doc, you're perfect in my book!" brows wagging suggestively at her before laughing heartily.

For the remainder of their meal, they laughed and joked around ordered their food and more drinks, stole food off one another's plate and soon they were both full. By the time the check arrived, they had stopped joking around and gotten serious over who was paying for it. Ayame set the bill down in the middle and tsked slightly.

"Oh, honey he is the one that took you out on a date he should be paying for it!"

Kagome looked at Miroku and before either could stop themselves they burst out into laughter, the kind of laughter that makes you grab your sides and gasp for air. And for a solid minute, Ayame was left out of the joke, confusion dancing in those green eyes of hers.

"We we aren't da-dating" Kagome managed to wheeze out before another round of giggles escaped her mouth, tears pricking the side of her face. A blush creeping up on Ayame's cheeks as she apologized for reading the situation wrong. Both Kagome and Miroku waved it off as they calmed down long enough to wipe the tears away from their faces.

"No you see Doc over here is engaged to my partner" He grinned at the women before him only to have Kagome roll her eyes at him.

"Oh that is so exciting" Ayame beamed down at the black haired woman, her own left hand coming out as she pointed out her own engagement ring. "My boyfriend proposed to me just last night before he was called away for work."

As the girls gushed over the excitement of planning a wedding Miroku took a swig of his beer and watched the events unfold before his eyes. From his position in the booth, he watched his partner walk in and spot the lovely redhead. Marching over to the table not bothering to actually look at the customers she was helping.

"Babe your shift almost over with?" Koga called out and instantly regretting it when she turned to reveal his fiance as well as his partner. Miroku choked on the beer in his mouth as he saw the idiot right in front of them, he couldn't believe his eyes as he paled at seeing them there. On the other hand, Ayame beamed in pride at Koga while Kagome was left her jaw hanging open.

"Hey honey I didn't think you had gotten off yet! I was just telling my table about how you proposed to me last night!"

In all the years she had been alive Kagome lived a pretty normal life, ever truly experiencing the harsh reality of life. Dating hadn't been a major priority in her early years of college and it wasn't until in medical school did she eventually lose her virginity but that relationship had failed and she moved on to a couple of other guys throughout her career path. But nothing as serious as her and Koga, nothing that had ever gotten to the point of maybe marriage and yet all that was coming to a crumble around her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she threw on the 'doctor mode' face and kept the hurt out of her voice as she spoke.

"Detective Okami, are you playing hooky from work and missing important breaks in the case?" she chided him while Miroku had already placed the check money down and stood up, cold eyes turned towards his partner.

"Oh, you all know Koga?" Ayame blinked innocently at Kagome as she stood up and gathered her wallet and phone.

"Yes I am the cities CME and Roku is his partner," she replied casually before taking a deep calming breath.

"I didn't know you worked with Koga!" she beamed

"Indeed, if you will excuse us work calls" She brushed by the Koga and answered her phone as it rang.

"Dr. Higurashi"


	8. Chapter 8

**/ oh you guys flatter me so much by liking this story!**

 **Here is another chapter for you!**

 **Reviews are loved**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word Count: 992**

 **Chapter eight: Gold**

 _" Dr. Higurashi?"_

"Dr. Higurashi, my name is Touga Tashio we met earlier in the morning concerning my son" A deep voice rumbled over the line and it caused Kagome to pull it away and glance at the caller I.D, it flashed the Metro Hospital. How on earth did he manage to get her personal number?

"Ah, yes Mr. Tashio- what can I do for you?" she questioned softly while stopping shortly the commotion behind her not worth her attention. The anger she felt inside of her chest was shoved to the side while on the phone with someone as important as the father of the ex-suspect.

"I am sorry to bother you, but, I have a slight issue." he started but stopped himself from finishing up.

"Mr. Tashio?" she prompted

"Ah, yes, my son would like to actually meet with you as a way to know that whatever he happened was real and that, that woman was not you. He needs to understand that she was not who she said she was." He sounded forlorn about the idea.

"Mr. Tashio that is a lot of stress on a single person, maybe another time when he is more…"

"Prepared for the harsh truth?" Touga finished for her. "My son is as stubborn as his late mother, if you do not come here they I can almost guarantee that he will be at your office as soon as he is released from the hospital." There was a hint of amusement in his voice at the thought of his son marching into a morgue.

There was sigh over the phone and a moment of silence before an answer was given.

"Alright Mr. Tashio I'll be there shortly with Detective Monk, we were just finishing up dinner anyways!" she agreed and hung up the phone, turning to yell for Miroku she caught the beginning of the slap.

"You mean to tell me this whole damn time that I WAS THE OTHER WOMAN!" the screech was enough to draw the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Poor Miroku was stuck in the booth looking for an escape possible.

Ayame was furious as she poked Koga straight in his chest, tears trailing down her face making what little makeup she wore run as well. Koga sputtered and tried to dig himself out of the hole he had already dug deep but no one was going to hear it.

"I HATE YOU!" Rearing back her right hand she put every ounce of power into it and brought it and across his face. The slap sounded in the quiet of the place, snapping the fools head to the side.

"Damn" Miroku breathed out

"Damn" Kagome muttered

"Fuck" Koga managed to say.

Ayame turned from the cheating bastard and stopped to look at Kagome, tears springing back into her green eyes. "I am sorry, I didn't know" she ducked her head in shame and ran to the back of the place.

"Roku, come on we are requested at the hospital Mr. Tashio is awake" she managed to get out while staring at the eyes of her ex. "Kag's" he began to say but was cut off by the icy glare.

"It's Doctor Higurashi to you" she yanked the gold ring off of her left hand, the diamond was modest and it was set in a pretty cut but yellow gold had always looked harsh on her hand, and he had known that but yet he still proposed to her with it. He never truly cared what she liked or didn't. Always to benefit him, well she was done with that. Tossing the ring to the floor she turned in a flourish of black hair and headed to the door.

Miroku slid out from the booth, the swell of pride in his chest when Kagome tossed the ring to the ground. "Better luck next time eh" He patted Koga on the shoulder before jogging to keep up with the doc.

The ride to the hospital was tense as Miroku kept his mouth shut about the issue at hand, it wasn't his place to pry as she sat there staring out of the window. From the corner of his eye, he could see the tears glisten her eyes. But that stubborn pride of her's refused to let them fall, refused to weep for that no good hoe. This was why she didn't want to date someone she worked with or near, now she would have to see him more than ever.

Before long the duo pulled into the parking lot of the rather large hospital and made their way to the wing that housed patients. Riding up the elevator to the selected floor, her mind noting the fact that he had his own private suite, well his profession and his families last name privacy was better than nothing. When the pair made it to the room they both flash their respective to the bodyguards stationed outside of the door. A tentative knock was given before Kagome opened up the door and gazed at the room. Two heads turned to look at the woman as she entered and then to Miroku.

"Ah, Dr. Higurashi Detective Monk thank you for coming" The older of the two men nodded his head before standing up from his chair, buttoning the suit jacket back into place. Extending his hand to both for a shake they talked quietly for a few moments before they were introduced to the youngest of the Taisho, Inuyasha who nodded his head in greeting before moving towards his brother's bed.

"Yo asshole" he spoke softly while shoving the male awake.

"What is it you bastard" came the cool and crisp reply as golden eyes opened up to the world again.

"Got company"

Refraining from knocking the idiot out Sesshomaru straightened himself up on his bed and looked towards the door. Blue clashed with gold and he held his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, everyone, I might be getting another chapter out later tonight after I get my last demon spawn to sleep...depending on how tired she is!**

 **Also, the next chapter will have a huge time skip in it so be prepared!**

 **I love that you all love this story and I am so honored to write it for everyone's enjoyment!**

 **As always let me know what you are all thinking in the reviews I love seeing everyone's idea on what could happen next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing**

 **Word count: 1,167**

 **Chapter Nine: Water and Sand**

Cerulean waters and Golden sand!

The two colors clashed across the room and everything seemed to still for a heartbeat or five, he sucked in a deep breath and the painful squeeze in his chest alerted him to the fact that this was indeed real life. This was real life this was the true Kagome and not the woman that paraded around trying to be her. Touga seemed to realize the distraction and turned in time to see his youngest about to open his stupid mouth.

"Ah, Sesshomaru how are you feeling?" he stated with a warm smile on his face and a cold glare directed to his youngest.

'I am well, father, who is here now?" he managed to remain indifferent as he tried to school his features back in place. A harder task to do since he wasn't feeling quite up to his normal self.

"Yes, this is Detective Monk and Dr. Higurashi. I have asked them to come so you can understand that this farce will cease," he spoke kindly but his words were sharp as ever.

" Mr. Tashio, has anyone from the department contacted you or your lawyer regarding the case?" Miroku the ever charming man that he was stepped up to the older male and turned his attention away from his son for the time being. It gave Kagome enough time to slip by them and head over to the other two.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio" she greeted both of them respectively before the younger of the two scoffed lightly.

"Names Inuyasha the Mr. Tashio is for these two old men." He gave a nod to his older brother and father before dipping out and leaving her to his brother, taking up the chair and studying the game he and his father had started before they had arrived.

"Well isn't he charming" she let it slip before her mind registered what had been said. A mental slap to the head at her words.

Sesshomaru smirked at the woman before him and allowed the brief moment to gaze at her, up close he could see the difference in this one and the one he had shared so many nights with. The hair color was off completely, the style suited this girl more with her wild bangs brushing against her forehead, the color was a deeper black more like the night's sky with a bluer shine to it. The face that was thinned by years of outdoor activities and good old diets, yes, he mused she was far prettier than the one that pretended to be her.

"Dr. Tashio" he supplied the woman who rose a surprised brow to him, a total shocker to the system. His father being the top-notch cutthroat CEO of Tashio industries he was lucky enough to fly under the radar for the most part.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Tashio. How are you feeling?" she gave him her best professional smile.

"Been better, what was I given?" he asked while bringing the bed up to a better sitting position and motioned for the chair beside the bed for her to sit at her convenience.

"There was a whole concoction in your system but the main thing that the lab picked up in a rush order was Ketamine and a high dose of it that was most likely ingested a few hours prior to the police coming to you." She supplied him with information before taking the offered seat and crossing her legs.

"Do you remember the last time you had eaten yesterday?"

The information was a bit surprising and it caused the male to wonder what he had done differently that day but the more he thought the foggier it got. "I don't remember" he admitted to her.

"It is normal with the drug itself causing memory issues but until we get the results of whatever else was in your system there is no telling when you might regain them if at all. But we also did find the same drug cocktail in…" she froze not knowing how sensitive he still was about the woman he was intimate with.

"It is alright Dr. Higurashi, what was her true name?" he asked softly while staring down at his lap.

A quick glance to Miroku who nodded his head to her as the trio across the room looked on.

"Her prints came back as Kagura Wind, do you by chance know her?" she leaned forward a bit on the chair to give him some kind of comfort.

He thought about the name for a few moments but in the end, shook his head no. "I don't suppose you have an actual photo of what she use to look like?" he was grabbing at straws.

Pulling out her phone she searched through the text messages until the image file she was looking for came up. Turning the phone over she let him view the true Kagura before he again shook his head no.

"I don't know why they chose either of us Dr. Tashio, but I can say with a certainty that this isn't the first time they have killed."

That one sentenced peaked his curiosity.

"Are you saying that this has happened before?"

A nod from her "I am but without a proper test I can't give a definite answer"

While the two talked Miroku talked with the other Tashio's about anything and everything involving the case. If either had ever met the woman that faked being the doctor or even before she became her. Touga answered that Sesshomaru had brought her to a company function the prior Christmas and he had disliked the woman immediately and so did his stepmother. Another Tashio they would need to talk with. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been out of the country until this morning, only coming home at his father's request due to his brother circumstance. He told the detective that their relationship had always been strained since they were younger and that they kept out of each other's personal lives.

They spoke about anything that might help the police department crack the case but nothing seemed to help the current situation. It had grown late in the evening by the time the two bid them all a good night and left the hospital. Miroku had been the gentleman he was and taken her to her own home and promised to pick her up in the morning to retrieve her car from its parking spot at the morgue.

By the time she had entered her home her legs were weak and her heart hurt, even more, what she needed was a good cry and a hot bath with all the works but what she got was her bed and her shoes off before she let the tears fall, body shaking as the sobs took hold. She cried herself to sleep that night, unaware of the car parked outside of her home or the person puffing on a cigarette late into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

So I have been waiting to post this all weekend!

Now I had to cut this chapter in half due to not making up my mind on what I wanted to do.

So this is where all of my lovely readers come in!

Voting starts now!

Should Miroku be dressed up as a monk for the Tashios Halloween party?

What about Sango and Kagome?

Sexy cat, a sinful devil?

What are your ideas!

Next chapter will be a A/N with a tally before Laughter pt 2 comes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Word count: 873

Chapter Ten: Laughter pt1

Six months later…

Oct. 31st

Happy Halloween!

It had been six months since the Tashio case went stone cold just like the other one, no leads no connections just absolutely nothing. It had frustrated Miroku to no end and caused a few heated arguments between him and Koga at the bullpen. After a few months, the case was forced on the back burner with a wave of homicides and gang violence. Eventually leaving them with a nagging thought in the back of their heads.

Kagome and her team, on the other hand, moved on, taking in the new caseload with ease their job was that of science and nothing more. Bodies came and went Miroku spent more time in their lab than he had at his office and for that she was grateful. If he was there than that meant Koga was far away from her. Ever since the meltdown inside of the restaurant they had yet to speak to one another about the events. It hurt too much and the little girl inside of her wanted to avoid the conflict altogether. Instead, she mailed back all his belongings including the ring and blocked his number from her phone. There was really nothing more to say to the bastard at his point if he had to drag himself into her lab one of the techs took care of him.

Sango had switched to days to help with the ever-growing body list leaving the night to a new hire one Akitoki Hojo or as everyone simply called him Hojo. He was a sweet man that had much of the staff wondering if he would be a good fit for such a straining job. But he had proved he could keep up with the best of them. With Sango switched to days that left her relationship with a certain detective to bloom fully. They hadn't hit it off that well the first few dates but with time and understanding, they fell for one another pretty hard after all.

October was one of the staff's favorite months and Kagome's personal favorite holiday, allowing the kid in everyone to come out and play as they decorated the lab and were allowed to dress up for the actual Halloween itself, as long as their costume was appropriate and didn't interfere with their work. That morning found a trio sitting around Kagome's kitchen, sipping coffee and talking about what they planned on doing that night.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to go to it" Sango finally admitted while looking down at an invitation laying innocently on the counter. The white of its cardstock aged slightly and embossed with the families crest at the corner a honeycomb and Sakura pattern of red. The script was elegant and the color of silver and gold. The invitation was solid in the hand, a sign that it wasn't cheap or rushed.

"I think it would be fun," Kagome said while glancing down from her larger than her face coffee cup.

"Of course you would" Sango retorted with a small snort, before taking a sip of the life-giving liquid.

"It would be impolite to decline so late" Miroku chimed in while glancing at both of the women he surrounded himself with almost daily.

"Besides, we received our invitations personally" Kagome added while watching her friends expression all but crumble away. Caving to the peer pressure a final sigh before she hung her head and agreed.

"FINE!" she huffed out while Miroku nudged her slightly with his body.

"That's the spirit!" he grinned before picking up the invitation and reading it again. "It's gonna be held at the Tashio's casino the White Dog, starts at 8 o'clock sharp and this" he held up a jeweled babul on a keychain "Is our ticket inside"

"I'll give whoever thought up the invitations, they have a knack for it, these things are super cute." Kagome held up her own its jewel the color of soft pinkish lilac, Sango's was the color of her namesake and Miroku's was a deep purple.

A round of agreement was given before Sango stood up and deposited her cup into the sink and glanced at the couch where a few garment bags laid out. "They were also thoughtful to provide costumes too." she felt her face heat up at the thought of someone picking it out for her.

"Have you seen yours Miroku?" Kagome asked while setting down the cup and moving over to the different bags, there was enough variety to choose from.

"No I haven't?" he turned in his seat to watch her pull different bags and set them to the side.

Pulling his bag to the side she unzipped it and peered at the contents, almost dying of laughter at what she saw.

"What is so funny?" he cocked a brow before standing up to see the outfit chosen for him that evening, pulling the back from Kagome he simply removed the bag and let the contents be shown to the light.

"O,h my goodness" Sango stated before doubling over in laughter at what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Miroku groaned while the laughter filled the air 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I have to get this chapter out and then we will be getting back to the action!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word Count: 1,372**

 **Chapter Eleven: Laughter pt2**

"I don't think it's all that funny" a pouting Miroku stated while the girls laughed at him. He held up the traditional monk robes with a raised brow. A little note attached to it along with a string of prayer beads. He took the note and skimmed over the message and sighed in defeat. "It seems that Mrs. Tashio has chosen our outfits and that it is a special feudal era event this year."

Placing the robes and beads back in the bag so they would not get ruined before the night he shuffled back to his spot and polished off his cup of coffee. "Alright what did you two get?" it would only be fair!

Sango picked up one of the bags with her name on it and unzipped it to peer inside of it, a look of disappointment crossed over her eyes before she picked up the next one and did the same thing. This one brought a blush to her cheeks and had her trying to zipper it back in place, drawing the attention of two very curious people.

"What's in the bag Sango?" Miroku piped up as Kagome turned to snatch the item out of her unexpecting hands. A yell of protest fell on deaf ears as Kagome unzippered the bag again and pulled out the outfit. Hung on the hanger with its accessories in a separate bag attached to the hanger. The colors that stood out the most were creme and black the bustier that looked as if it came from the playboy bunnies themselves.

"Wow," Kagome said before plucking the note card.

 _'This one is my personal favorite a new concept to a Nekomata' -Mrs. Tashio_

"Mrs. Tashio says it's her personal favorite" Kagome grinned before laying it back down and pulling her own bags to the side, she viewed each of them before laughing fully. Showing her two friends what the women thought would look good on her. They laughed for a while before putting everything away and leaving the house.

The day was still young and they had a few things to do before getting ready for the party, the girls bid Miroku a good day as they separated at the mall, the girls heading off to get their names and hair done before some much-needed shop therapy.

All the while they never noticed the eyes that roamed over Kagome the figure that blended into the crowd and puffed away on the cigarette with long steady pulls. His eyes watched as they split away from the detective and went on their way. He stood on the outside and finished the smoke before tossing it away in the bin and walking into the mall.

He had never found a creature as fascinating as the doctor before, how quick her mind worked and how effective she was. The fool Koga took her for granted and that bastard Tashio never did appreciate the gift that was Kagura. He had handmade that bitch in the image of the doctor and yet she couldn't even complete a simple task. Couldn't pull off the way Kagome shined in the crowd and drew his very breath from his body.

There had always been others before her and there would be others after her, he knew this, and yet he wanted this one more than the others. But he couldn't distract himself with the past, this moment was finding another toy, another gift for his beloved.

Stepping up behind the pair he clenched his hand to his side, so close, he could almost taste the honey dust she put on after her shower. No! He had to wait, soon she would be his, his greatest conquest!

 _ **Later that night:**_

The White Dog Casino was an elegant building set up in the heart of the strip, it had the prime real estate that Touga Tashio had somehow managed to buy before the big boom of Casinos and the nightlife that turned the small town into a huge one overnight. It was at least one hundred and twenty stories high with a grand entrance that held a huge statue of the great Inu demon in full form chasing the moon. Its red eyes glowed and bounced back from the koi pond at its feet. Past the giant dog statue lay the entrance into the lobby of the hotel. It was new and shiny with the smell of sweet perfume and the sounds of slot machines going off in the distance.

Gold and royal blues danced against the walls in an oriental pattern the floors a high polished white marble with the families crest placed on the outer edges of the tiles. Making a beautiful contrasted picture.

The trio had arrived at the casino in fashionably early time, they laughed and made their way through the entrance and over to the private floor. Burly bodyguards with serious faces stopped them and asked for their invitations which each flashed their keychains for the men to scan in before they were allowed back.

"I feel stupid" Sango complained again while adjusting the large cat ears on top of her head, her makeup was done in a tasteful fashion a large diamond painted on her forehead, eyes outlined in a dark khol to make the red contacts pop, even more, a black circle on the end of her nose finished off the makeup. The creme bustier fits her like a glove and didn't even weigh down when she hooked the twin tails on the back. Creme colored fishnets covered her legs and her feet were adorn with a pair of black platform heels. Part of her glad to have done her nails in black points to look like claws.

"You look better than I do" Miroku stated while adjusting the monk's staff and huffing a sigh. Dressed in the traditional purple and black robes he had only added his hair into a rats tail and the earing. He looked so ordinary against the two women, hell he could barely keep his hand off Sango when she stepped out of the room.

"Oh, you two hush" Kagome chided while adjusting her bottoms.

Glares where sent her way before Sango took Miroku's arm and looked at her best friend again.

Dressed in what could only be a warriors garb, Mrs. Tashio had taken it for a spin that was for sure. The white top started around her shoulders, giving everyone a view of shoulders and collar bones. Cutting into a deep 'v' and stopping just under her breast to expose her stomach, a skirt of deep blue and silver designs danced against her hips and flowed down to mid-thigh, the fabric splitting on either side to give a glimpse of flesh. A 'sword' was fashioned on her hip and 'armor' of what was supposed to be bone sat on her shoulder, jutting out just slightly. Her makeup was done in a soft way, black khol outlined her eyes and made them pop even more. Each cheek held a sapphire jagged stripe. Hair was braided and slung over her shoulder, decorated with small gems that glittered in the light.

"Ya but you look amazing!" Miroku stated before glancing around the room trying to spot anyone else they might have known.

While the trio moved into the room, chatting with people and helping themselves to the food the wait staff was passing around, two very different pairs of eyes had locked on to the beautiful woman. Sesshomaru had spotted her when she first walked into the room, he had been almost angry with his stepmother when she had announced that she had invited them to the party. But after further reminding him that they saved his ass he had simmered down and pouted in the corner. Now he was watching her mingle with a few people looking divine in her costume. Maybe a themes Halloween party was a good idea after all.

What had he done to anger the gods this much? He couldn't believe how lovely she looked in her costume and yet he wondered if she would even notice him here? He slunk back a little bit and watched, waiting to make a move.

'


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: Viewers might find this chapter graphic in nature. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Reviews are loved!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word Count: 974**

 **Chapter: His start**

It must have started back in his childhood, back when his father still ruled the house with an iron fist and demanded the best out of his sons. It had to be summer when he first decided to do it, it had taken more courage than he thought he had. Stalked his prey like a true hunter, she was so sweet and innocent there by the lake. Her laughter was like bells in the wind as she enjoyed the cool refreshing water. Why did it have to be her? That was easy because she stood up to him, she didn't cower down against the bullying, no, she defied him and it sparked something inside of him. Some hunger and lust that needed to be quenched.

 ** _'Look at all that pretty hair. You could wrap that around her little neck and choke her that way.'_**

The voice was back again.

 ** _'Or you can drag her into the woods and hit her head with that big rock we passed.'_**

 _ **'No...no. We can simply surprise her. Make her trust us, then, then we hold her head under the water till she stops moving.'**_ The voice sneered.

He licked his dry lips and nodded to the voices before breaking out of the tree line, foot stepping on a branch and it snapped under his weight. Her head snapped up in surprise, a small yelp fell from her strawberry colored lips. Did they taste like fresh strawberries? He had to find out!

"Sorry Midoriko didn't mean to startle you!" he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish grin as the girl huffed and rolled her honey brown eyes at him. "What are you doing down here? Come to get your butt kicked again?" she taunted slightly while resuming her sitting position at the bank, her feet submerged in the clear water.

"Naw, came to catch some fish for papa" he retorted while folding his arms over his broad chest, even at the tender age of fifteen he was strong like an ox, built from hard labor and sunshine.

"How are you going to do that without a pole?" she chimed in while fixing her dark green sundress, ever the modest one.

"Don't need no pole when I have my hands!"

"I have to see this" she replied as he toed off his shoes and socks and walked past her into the water. Throwing his shirt with the rest of his belongings before rolling his shoulders and wading down till he was about waist deep.

"Let's make a bet!" he shouted back to the girl who was keen on watching him fail.

"Oh, and what kind?" her interest was peaked.

"If I get a fish on the first try you have to come here and skinny dip with me."

"AND if I win?" she blushed heavily as his back was turned to her, wondering if he was actually serious.

"Than I streak through the whole town!"

"Deal" she squealed in delight of seeing him embarrass himself like that.

He smirked at her eagerness and little faith in him, oh how he would make her pay for it! Spotting a fish he slammed his hand through the surface of the water, fingers curled around the slick body and yanked it free of its home.

He will never forget the look on her face when he turned around, holding the fish like a trophy to his chest. She paled in the summer's light and he relished it as she sighed and stood up, her own pride making it hard for her to deny the bet.

They enjoyed the cool water and each other's naked bodies, the heat that stirred in his chest as he wrapped her legs around his waist. The way her fingers trailed small red lines against his back, he mastered her young body with his own and brought her over and over again. Spending the rest of the day filling the lust within them.

It was after the third or fourth round that she broke away from him, complaining that she may never walk again if they kept it up. He simply pulled her back to him, this time a little rougher than before. This time his hands wrapped themselves around her throat, he had already seen what excitement that happened before when he did it before, the wild bucking nature of this sweet girl. Oh was she in for a horrible time, his face went slack as the sun began to set behind them, the way her lust faded from her eyes and replaced itself with fear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she managed to get out as his hands tightened around her neck, tighter and tighter till her air supply was cut off. Slowly watching her body starve for air before releasing slightly. Body spasming before her brain kicked in and made her take a gasping breath. Oh, it was sweet as he dunked her head under and instead of air it was the crystal clear water. Over and over again he teased his prey till she finally became motionless. He grew stiff at the sight of her dead body floating in the water, but he had things to do, retrieving her dress he managed to get it on her body, cleaned her of any fluids inside of her not knowing how well their small town was at doing their jobs.

He left her there, floating in the lake, tangled up on a submerged fishing line, not his problem that it was how he managed to get the fish, bitch should have paid more attention to the fish swimming around.

It took them two days to find her bloated corpus, two days to announce to the town that it was a tragic accident.

He felt alive

He would have to do it again

And again.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Ok, so this chapter reveals a lot and I mean A LOT!**

 **We are drawing slowly to the end of this story!**

 **You guys have been amazing in the reviews and general reading of this story!**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoying**

 **Reviews are cherished**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Word Count: 1,162**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Meeting**

 _The second time he killed someone had been an accident, really and truly. She had wandered down the road in the middle of the night. Drunk and stumbling down the small back road that leads to his childhood home. Drunk and stumbling around with a bottle firmly sealed to her mouth, and when she came barreling into the home he reacted on instinct to protect his younger siblings. While not the oldest brother he was in charge while they were out with their father hunting for the season._

 _He pumped the shotgun and took aim in the dark. It fired with a loud bang as her body jerked from the close range of the shells exploding against her chest. You see the great thing about a shotgun the shells hold little balls inside of them. Little balls that rip through the flesh of the target. Birdshot's hold smaller balls that when they hit they only leave small welts all over the body, the balls don't normally travel far into the flesh of a human. But a buckshot, that's a different story entirely._

 _Poor girl didn't stand a chance when he shot right in the chest, a soft curse leaving his mouth as he watched the life drain from her eyes. This kill brought him no satisfaction, to quick, to easy and no pleasure. Besides the red hair did nothing for him._

 _But that night he did the right thing and called the local sheriff's office up and told them what had happened. They arrived at his home and took the gun as evidence but considering it was the middle of the night and the smell of alcohol coming off the still warm body it wasn't a hard point to put together._

 _He got away with shooting an intruder whom he thought was a bear breaking in. He got another kill on his belt and it did nothing for him but piss him off._

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his friend and his wife, talking among them before excusing himself after a while to go and mingle with the others. He was dressed like one of his ancestors or so the outfit looked like from a picture in the history books. The only thing missing would be the armor that would wrap around one of his shoulders. The fur that wrapped around his shoulder had been mandatory by his father considering he had two of them on his own. Izayoi had dressed as a princess while Inuyasha was bouncing around in red robes and a sword attached to his hip. But, he had to wear a pair of dog ears on his head, so Sesshomaru decided he had gotten the better deal with the fur.

He moved around nodding to a few people he recognized before a smaller body bumped into his own. His eyes already set into a glare landed on those expressive blue ones of a certain doctor. Heart thundered in his chest as she blushed in an embarrassed manner before apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Tashi I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she squeaked out.

"Sesshomaru" he managed to get out.

A small smile replaced the embarrassment she must have felt.

"Kagome, again I am sorry" she tried but his hand stopped her.

"No need to apologize, these parties my father throws tend to be over packed and bumping into people is normal."

For a while the two conversed on the floor surrounded by people, talking about the outfits chosen for them and the girl even got the slight standoff doctor to laugh and shake his head.

The night continued on as the pair stuck to one another, he introduced her to a few other people that came to give him their best. She met a few powerful people and enjoyed her time with the Tashio family as Inuyasha came to bug his brother. Miroku managed not to get hit every time he groped Sango in her cat outfit, she liked it in secret. Soon the night grew into early morning when the group was approached by two people.

"Sesshomaru, how are you?" a deep calm voice called to his friend.

"Suikotsu" He turned to greet the man before his eyes fell down to the woman on his arm. "Kikyo" he nodded before turning back to the group with him.

"This is Dr. Suikotsu Shiniti and his wife Kikyo, this is Dr. Kagome Higurashi, Detective Miroku Monk, Dr. Sango Tai and you know the dimwit"

"Hey" Inuyasha barked

They all exchanged a hello before two high pitched squeals made everyone jump as Kagome and Kikyo embraced and jumped up and down, mindful of their outfits and how short they were.

"Oh, my goodness" They both shouted in happiness causing all sets of eyes to look at them in an odd fashion.

"How have you been?" they both asked at the same time before breaking out into giggles.

"I have been good" Again they answered together.

"So I take it you to know each other, Doc?" Miroku asked with his arm around Sango

Kagome being the first one to recover nodded her head in eagerness.

"Sorry" she managed to get out as happy ears pricked the corner of her eyes. "Guys this is my older sister!" she stated while hugging the girl closer to her.

By the look, everyone was giving them Kagome and Kikyo both knew they had a lot of explaining to do. So the group agreed to go to the local diner and grab a bite of food while the girls told them their story.

Sesshomaru sat drinking his coffee looking at Kagome and something inside of him shook, the more time he spent with this woman the more he wanted to get to know her. The more he noticed the difference between Kagura and the real Kagome. He wanted to explore this woman in more ways than one.

Suikotsu sat next to his wife with a gentle smile on his face as he rummaged through his pockets for his pack of smokes. The costume he wore held inner pockets that were a bit of a bitch. Once he found them he pulled one out of the pack, stopping by the icy glare he was getting from his wife. He sighed softly in defeat and shoved it back in before tossing them onto the table.

"You know as a Doctor I can tell you those things will kill you my friend" Sesshomaru stated

"I didn't know you switched from being a surgeon back to a know it all!" Suikotsu started with a grin.

"Not all of us can be a talented Plastic surgeon like you!" He countered with a small grin before the other man laughed and shook his head.

The night was full of laughter and great food and new friends.

Suikotsu enjoyed the happiness his wife was showing at finding her sister but something deep within him chuckled darkly.


End file.
